


A Different Studying Method

by lameafpun



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, JUST, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, gender neutral reader, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lameafpun/pseuds/lameafpun
Summary: Yu hadn't been able to get those blue shorts out of his head.





	A Different Studying Method

When Yu had invited you upstairs to his room to study, only in his fantasies could he have imagined it ending up like this. Well, his fantasies (of which he had many, ranging from sweetly vanilla to ones that were so vivid and dirty that they would have shocked his friends) were surprisingly more accurate than he gave them credit for. 

It began fairly innocently - a tutoring session for a class that you’d been failing that Yu, unsurprisingly, had been passing with flying colors. Never before had you been so appreciative of his genius and kindness than when you’d gotten the update on your grades. They were . . . they’d been pretty bad. 

 

 

His room was nice, neat, and generally very soft, which you discovered when you pushed him back onto the couch. The material was giving and plush. 

It was easy on your knees as you straddled Yu’s lap. 

His eyes were wide, pupils blown, focused on nothing but you. Shallow breaths filled the small space between you, his chest rising and falling rapidly His gaze ran up and down your body, drawn back to your lips as they slowly took on the shape of a sly grin. Yu gulped, adams apple bobbing. Your grin somehow sharpened before you shifted your legs apart slightly, grinding down with a small, rough motion onto Yu and - oh

His breath caught in his throat, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as you settled your arms on his shoulders, clasping your hands loosely at the back of his neck, and ground down onto him again, harder and oh, oh, _oh_

The pleasant pressure on him, and the knowledge that it’s you makes the tightening in the lowest parts of his stomach pulse. Skin flushing, sweat breaking out at the back of his neck, and teeth still abusing his bottom lip, he thrusts up against you (at some point his hands have settled on your hips and they’re gripping tightly). 

There’s something in your eyes that brightens, clears away, while also somehow darkening that makes Yu shiver. Unconsciously he licks his lips and, halfway through the movement, sees the way you’re watching him with an almost predatory gaze. It happens in seconds, and then you’re kissing him with a sensuality that nearly has him moaning. 

It’s a mix of enthusiastic licking, biting and sucking that has him feeling lightheaded. Then your hands start weaving through his hair, tugging lightly at the silvery-gray strands, drawing out a choked, low, lust-filled gasp out of him that has you biting your own lip. 

You want to hear those sorts of sounds more. 

You tug again, harder this time, yanking his head backwards and exposing his neck, reveling in the louder gasp, almost moan, he lets out. The grip on your hips is almost bruising now, as you mouth down the expanse of Yu’s neck, alternating between small, sharp bites and kitten licks. His breaths tremble, the combination of you tugging his hair, grinding against him, and leaving hickeys all over his neck just - 

“Please.” He manages to choke out, desperation coloring his tone as his heavy, hazy gaze locks with yours.

There was a second; you had to pull back from his neck and properly look at him. 

“You’re sure?” 

He nods with a surprising amount of composure and then you’re stripping off your shirt, not even bothering with the buttons, as he fumbles with his. It was almost adorable. 

Then, you have to stand to shimmy out of your shorts and Yu is finally managing to shrug out of his white, (formerly crisp) button down. And damn. _Damn_ , because Yu is tall and lanky but he’s also lean and packs a fair bit of rippling muscle that you want to explore. Extensively. 

He starts working on his pants next, lifting his hips and shoving them down to around his knees before you’re stepping back over to the couch and straddling him again. Except this time, there’s only two layers of thin cloth that do a horrible job of concealing the hot, hard length underneath you and he is even more unprepared for this move of yours, judging by the way his entire body jumps. 

If you had enough time you would take the hours needed to explore every square inch of Yu’s skin, figuring out how he ticked, but Yu had scheduled a group study later that day and you were already impatient. Warmth was churning in the bottom of your gut. 

His boxes were blue plaid and your thighs clenched unconsciously as you reached down to move your underwear out of the way, reaching into Yu’s boxers with the other. His breath hitched, hips lifting, as you draw out his cock. From out of nowhere he pulls out a condom and you watch as he rolls it on with shaking hands, concealing the pink head that had already been beading with pre. Even through the condom, it feels hot in your hand, the veins prominent underneath. You breathe out slowly, aligning him, and then sink down. 

His hands are kneading the softness at your hips as you take him, the head sliding in easily. There’s a quick, almost choked exhale and a groan that mingles together in the heat of the room.

 _Inhale_ , lift yourself back up, thighs tensing. 

_Exhale_ , you sink down again and a shock of pleasure radiates out from the pit of your stomach and out across every square inch of your skin. Goosebumps follow in its wake.

Yu’s teeth are clenched together, small noises escaping occasionally as his hips start moving in time with yours. The room has heated up around you, the sounds of skin against skin hitting the walls, the frantic energy ballooning and fit to pop at any moment. Beads of sweat slide down your back. 

He’s breathing heavily, practically panting, and keeping at a distance isn’t an option anymore. The coiling in the pit of your stomach has finally reached breaking point. Moaning lowly, you relax your arms and fall gently against Yu. Your head rests on his shoulder, thighs trembling, and the coil tightens, tightens, _tightens_ \- 

“(name)!” He cries out hoarsely next to your ear as he comes, thrusting up roughly. Your arms tense around his neck as you tighten around his cock, the muscle spasms wracking your body provoking another deep groan from his trembling form and a low moan from you. 

“Yu.” You whispered against his sweaty neck, brushing a kiss under his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> -shrugs violently- This thing's been sitting in my notes for months now bc I had no idea how to finish it. Still don't, really, so apologies if the ending is pretty abrupt. Criticism is always welcome!


End file.
